Nekozawa's Curse
by CiafiHOLIC
Summary: "YOU SHALL PAY FROM YOUR INSOLENCE! ALL OF YOU MALE IN THE HOST CLUB SHALL RECEIVE MY CURSE THAT REFLECTS YOUR REAL SELF!" With that Haruhi knew that the cat ears and fluffy tailed boys in her room were real. HaruhixHostClub (Rated T for now)


Haruhi was pleased that she didn't let the opportunity to buy what she needed from the market slip by. It was luck that she decided to go there instead of the shop where branded coffee beans are most likely found. Tamaki reminded her that they would need it for the next host club theme however he would just make her buy some instant coffee that somehow became the obsession of the crowd._'Well at least in the Host Club anyway'_ she smiled at the thought.

Walking down the street towards her home, she hummed with a smile on her face regardless of carrying two heavy plastic bags, one on each hands, that are weighing her down. The peaceful road that somehow bizarre since cars' ignition usually echoed in the neighborhood , kind neighbors who greeted her and even the weather was delightful. How can anyone be in a bad mood? This must be her day. She smiled at the idea of peaceful life. Finally reaching her apartment, she placed the bags down before taking the key from her black fluffy coat. She wouldn't usually wear this or actually buy one due to the fact that it will take 6 months of her allowance just to get it. The twins gave it to her as a birthday gift._ 'They wouldn't stop bothering me if I didn't accept it'_ she grunted but was happy at the thought the twins gave.

Unlocking the door, she suddenly felt a bit uneasy as if all the happy things she digested just a while ago was pulled and was forced out of her mind. As she open the door, the sight of her apartment is slightly clearer. There was definitely something wrong. The living room was a mess. Her yellow lamp that supposedly stands on the corner is now on the other side of the room and broken parts of it are on the floor. The table where she eats is now sliced in half. The closets were open and things from that were inside of it are now scattered everywhere. Even the television was not spared._ 'How the hell did this happen?!'_ Haruhi felt panic over taking her but she didn't let it continue instead she tried to calmed down and see what else of her possession was violated. Looking at her right, she quickly found pieces of glass on the ground. Her dad's favorite mug that she gave him on father's day can not be distinguish anymore. He would definitely be furious but it's not the time to think of her father's reaction.

_ 'A burglar must have trespassed'_ she concluded. She cannot comprehend why they or who ever the man was would steal from her home. There isn't money anywhere there in the first place. She made sure that all her savings were in the bank as well as her father's money. Her dad kept money hidden somewhere in the bathroom just in case of emergencies but that isn't enough to actually break in someone's house where neighbors can easily hear you._ 'The neighbors!'_ Haruhi, with wide eyes, realized that her neighbors could have heard what was going on her apartment. The walls that separated her home from another is not that thick anyway. She was about to head outside when she heard loud foot steps and shattering sounds came from her room._ 'The burglars are in my room!'_ She finally let panic take over. She had think fast then she remembered that her dad left a baseball bat for her whenever something like this would happened. She quickly looked for it in her cabinet._ 'Now what?!'_ She was still panicking. Trying to calm her self a bit, she made options immediately in her head. Should she call for help from her neighbors? 'That wouldn't help since the neighbor living left from my home is old enough not to hear anything and Oniisan on my right would have rushed here if he was actually home' she sighed. Why did she wanted to go out and ask help again? Then the memory of the beach incident came where Tamaki was mad at her and Kyouya had to teach her a lesson so she can learn to depend on other people because they are worried about her. No point in following that now. She was on her own. Her dad had a business trip for something she couldn't remember.

She held the baseball bat with a tight grip hoping it wouldn't slip from her sweaty hands caused by anxiety. She slowly walked towards the door. Trying not to alert the invaders of her presence. Once she was in front of her room she took the door knob with her left hand while her right hand was ready to beat the unfortunate soul who was in there._ 'It's now or never!'_ With that thought she quickly opened the door and practically ran inside. The adrenaline rush that circulated her was gone and now she was confused. There were no men in black masks as she suspected burglars to wear in her room or even men to be the burglars.

Instead she looked at the boy with raven hair in front of her. His piercing eyes was staring and it felt like daggers. He hissed and suddenly he scratched her right arm hard enough for her to let go of the bat which alerted the raven boy's companions "Ow! What the? Wait.. Did you just hissed?" She said while holding her right arm. She finally realized that she stepped on something that made the boy mad. "A tail?" Her eyes went wide realizing her situation.

"Kyouya-sempai.. You're a cat?"

-**Flash back**-

Tucking her brown hair behind her ear, Haruhi inhales the energetic aura that surrounds her. The twins wooing girls once again with their brotherly love somehow never gets old. The intimacy of their bodies as they held each other as if their is no tomorrow seems to be enough to cause a hemorrhage among the screaming girls.

"Hikaru why did you sneak up on me last night? I didn't have enough sleep because of you.." Kaoru said while his lips pouts. Hikaru leans over Kaoru but not enough for their noses to touch and places his right hand on Kaoru's smooth face. "I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep even if I was not around you." Hikaru firmly told Kaoru which made Kaoru blush and right on cue the girls screamed on top of their lungs.

On the other side of the room, Hunny devours a spoon full of dessert in his mouth. Occasionally he lets his supporters feed him while he held the famous Usa-chan making cute little boy faces. The only constant thing in the scene was Mori's presence. He usually sits there and assist Hunny whenever needed. "Nee The cake was delicious right?" Hunny smiled as he shared hot chocolates with the girls. "Want to eat a different-" Hunny was cut off before he can even finish his sentence by a napkin. Apparently there was an icing on the corner of his mouth that he failed to notice. The girls would have commented about it but they were aiming for something. "Arigatou!" Hunny said with his cute voice and receiving a simple "Ah" from Mori. As simple as that the girls rejoiced.

"It is so brave of you to drink the instant coffee! I hope it would not cause you illness though. My father would never accept the idea of me drinking one." The black haired woman said while she pouts. Tamaki suddenly stands up and puts his right leg on the table with his left arm pointing at the sky. "Ah my lady! But I can never let you devour these liquid for as you're knight I must protect your lips." Tamaki slowly puts his arm down to reach the girl's face making the other two girls shout in glee.

Haruhi could have sworn that there were flying hearts above the girls' heads but she chose to brush it off. She then turns her attention to another host who seemingly occupied. Kyouya types mercilessly on his device but in a sophisticated manner. He didn't want his endless tying disturb his customers. _'Kyouya-sempai is unfair. We entertain while he enjoys the profits we maid. Rich bastard.' _Haruhi thought. Suddenly Kyouya stopped typing which made Haruhi shiver somehow. _'Did he just hear my thoughts?!'_ Haruhi looked away and faced his tea cup which were on her hands instead.

"Haruhi?" the girl with short brown hair called her name with a worried face.

"Hai? Gomen.. I was a bit distracted.." She gave them an apologetic smile. The girls accepted it easily and continued their long list of questions. They usually ask about random things that seems to be just an urban legend to them. The most unforgettable question they had asked Haruhi so far was about street food being real. Isn't hot dogs even sold on the streets? Haruhi at least assumed they have bought that once in their life.

"Haruhi-san you've been looking at Kyouya-sempai for a while." The girl said while she smiled with a blushing face. Haruhi must have forgotten how long she was looking at her sempai. She was merely observing him and now these girls have formulated an idea of romance in a matter of seconds. "Gomen.. I didn't mean to be rude to you ladies. I was just wondering why he didn't entertain any of our guests today." She threw them her natural smile which was replied with blushing faces from her companions.

"Haruhi. I can assure you that what I do is a necessity for the benefit of our guests." Kyouya suddenly appeared behind Haruhi who felt jumping of her seat but was not able to because of the weight of kyouya's arm resting on Haruhi's head. Haruhi froze and was already convinced that somehow her sempai had read her thoughts just a minute ago. Kyouya leaned closer to Haruhi so he may whisper something to her. He was so close that Haruhi can feel him breathing.

"Haruhi. I need to talk to you later." Kyouya whispered and slightly played with Haruhi's hair with his fingers before he went away. Haruhi took note at her sempai's serious voice. Although Kyouya is usually serious, she knew this was different. "Ano.. Haruhi-san? You and Kyouya-sempai seems to be close. Are you guys best friends?" the girl asked innocently but with a hint of blush. They are very eager to know Haruhi's reply. 'Kyouya-sempai? My best friend?' Haruhi did not know whether to laugh or be terrified of the idea of her and her sadistic sempai to be buddies. "I don't know about being best friends but I do care about him" Haruhi answered and gave them her warm smile. She did not lie since she does care. Care enough not to get in Kyouya's way that is. The girls giggled and continued to ask her questions when a blond hair man literally slide towards her with an incoming embrace.

"NOOO! DADDY IS SUPPOSE TO BE HER DAUGHTER'S BEST FRIEND!" Tamaki hugged Haruhi or crushed her with his slim yet muscular arms. "Sempai get off me!" Haruhi placing both of her hands on Tamaki's face who doesn't seem to notice their very unusual position. "Tono. You shouldn't assault Haruhi. You'll get arrested that way." Kaoru suddenly stood up and went to where Haruhi was. Hikaru was surprised but followed his brother. He took one of Haruhi's arm and tried to pull her away from Tamaki but the he pulled Haruhi back. "I FORBID YOU TO BE BEST FRIENDS WITH THIS DEVIL! He'll corrupt you!" Tamaki points at Kaoru with an accusing face. Kaoru got a bit irritated but shrug it off. He tried to pull Haruhi harder but was careful enough not to hurt the girl. Hikaru was not used to Kaoru acting on his own but helped him. He placed on Haruhi's waist since pulling Haruhi's arm might injure her. Hikaru went closer that he can almost feel Haruhi's back. He blushed a bit but continued his gesture. Kaoru was now the one surprised with his twin's actions._ 'Who knew you could be brave?'_ Kaoru smirked.

"Tono Haruhi can't be best friend with a person who harasses her everyday. Besides Haruhi got best friends who would adopt her and that is us! Right Kaoru?" Hikaru gave Kaoru a smile feeling sure of himself. Kaoru in the other hand felt like thousands of bricks hit him. _'Idiot.'_ He took his compliment about his brother back but after a while he smiled and just went with the flow. Things would change eventually but it doesn't mean it had to be today right?

They were so focused with their conversation that they forgot that there were other girls in the room listening to them. They even did not notice that they have been referring Haruhi as **'her' **but the girls doesn't seem to be bothered by it. They always taught that Haruhi looked so cute that he looks like a girl that is why the other hosts seem to treat Haruhi like a girl. They smiled while some shouted at the scene. Three guys fighting over the one maiden. How far would any girl do to be in Haurhi's place is unknown.

"Mori-sempai! Help me!" Haruhi looking at her sempai with unintentional puppy eyes. Mori stood up as instinct took over him. Without difficulty, Mori took Haruhi in his arms. This made the girls shout in glee. Not three but four guys fighting over one flower.

"Will the count go on for the heart of Fujioka-san?!" The ground shakes as Renge makes her exaggerated entrance. Haruhi once thought that she would fall from those random wholes that appear out of no where._ 'Who makes these kinds of schools anyway?'_ Haruhi exhaled heavily as she acknowledge that this would be a long day.

The day finally ended leaving the host in their room. They were having a meeting about their next team. "How about we do a detective theme?!" Tamaki waving his hands as he explain his idea but the twins did not accept it. "That is so predictable and besides.. We had an event like that in the school so what's the point?" Hikaru said while looking at Tamaki with bored eyes. Tamaki was shouting like a mad dog for being rejected. "Mother! The twins are ruining my great ideas!" Kyouya simply ignored him and continued typing. This made Tamaki sulk on his favorite corner. "How about we do a scary theme since Halloween is almost near right Takashi?" Honey smiled as he hold his bunny tight. Mori just looked at him and nodded knowing that his cousin was just looking for the sweets. "That's not a bad idea Hunni-sempai." Kaoru placed his left hand on his chin while his right arm rests comfortably behind Haruhi. Hikaru saw this and did the same with his left arm. Kaoru seems to be the leading man lately. Hikaru was aware of his brother's sudden actions but ignored the ideas entering his head. Kaoru wouldn't selflessly keep Haruhi to himself anyway right? They share everything. Haruhi felt like she was in a sandwich but was not too uncomfortable since they tend to do this often.

"We can ask Nekozawa-sempai about these kind of stuff. He might be able to help us arrange the room or something." Haruhi suggested. Suddenly the curtains were closed and the lights were turned off. Tamaki screamed while the others were baffled of the sudden black out.

"I can definitely help you Fujioka-san..." A creepy voice came behind Haruhi which made her skin shiver. "Ne-Nekozawa-sempai?" Haruhi asked the familiar voice since she can't thing. Even Kyouya's laptop seemed to be nonexistent "Hai Fujioka-san.. I'm glad you know well enough that I can be at service with these kind of things." He smiled as if he's face was twitching. Luckily Haruhi can't see anything or else she would have ran away from the disturbing look. Without a warning a flash of light came and was facing Nekozawa's face. "Kaoru I found the flash light." Hikaru shouted as he intentionally direct the light towards the cloaked man.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nekozawa ran but he went to the opposite side of the exit. "So here's the curtains!" Kaoru opened the sheets making the room visible to the eye. Upon seeing these, Nekozawa slowly crumbles to the ground. Hikaru continued directing the flash light to the cat lover while Kaoru kept opening the curtains. It appears that Nekozawa's butler and maid took the responsibility of closing the curtains since both of them were near one of the windows. They bowed and gave him an apologetic smile to assure them they meant no harm. They left the room and ignoring their master who was shivering on the cold hard floor. "Kaoru! Hikaru! STOP THAT! If you continue this, he might curse us!" Tamaki warned them as he shiver behind Kyouya who was looking at Haruhi.

"Haruhi. We need to talk." Kyouya took the ruckus as an opportunity to talk to Haruhi alone. He went to the other side of the room while Haruhi simply nodded and followed her sempai. Luckily the other host were to busy torturing Nekozawa to notice them move or at least thought it was. Hunny got a glimpse of them talking but directed his attention to Nekozawa who becomes paler by the minute. It wasn't any of his business anyway.

Haruhi waited patiently for Kyouya to talk what was in his mind. He did not look like himself. He seems to be bother by something serious that might be related to her or something that only she can help with. Nonetheless whatever it is Haruhi knew it was written on his notebook since he kept staring at it. The awkward silence was enough for Haruhi to speak up. "Ano.. Sempai?" She looked at him. Trying to see any sign of him acknowledging her presence. This only made Kyouya to avert his eyes. He was uncomfortable to say something. He closed his notebook and looked at Haruhi in the eye. Haruhi titled her head as she questioned of Kyouya's sudden movements.

"Haruhi it appears that-" Kyouya was not able to finish his sentence because of a sudden outburst that came from their unwanted guest.

"YOU SHALL PAY FROM YOUR INSOLENCE! ALL OF YOU MALE IN THE HOST CLUB SHALL RECEIVE MY CURSE THAT REFLECTS YOUR REAL SELF!" Nekozawa stood up as he stretched his arms away from him. "I, the future head of the Nekozawa family, put a curse on your bodies!" He then made a triangular shape with his fingers.

Tamaki was so scared that he hid behind the curtains while Hunny was hiding behind Mori. The twins were laughing their heads of while Kyouya stood close to Haruhi. Then a sudden glow came from Nekozawa that surprised everyone.

"What the hell?!" Hikaru said as he look at the man in front of him. Kaoru tried to shield his eyes while Hunny used his bunny. Mori used his arm to avoid being blinded by the light. "What's going on?!" Haruhi squinted her eyes to see a light coming from Nekozawa. Kyouya dropped his notebook and took Haruhi's left hand while he held Haruhi's head with his right. He used his body to protect Haruhi's sight before they disappear from the unforgiving light. He hugged her until she felt his body on her cheeks. In a matter of minutes the light disappeared and everything went black.

Haruhi woke up with a a headache. It felt like hear head was hammered. She then rubbed where the pain was and felt a bump. She then realized what happened. She tried to study the room and everything seems to be the same except that there were only two adults in the room and that includes her.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" She questioned Nekozawa who was laying on the ground with a dizzy looking face. She was about the go to him when something or someone was stopping her. She looked down and see what's keeping her hand from moving. It appears to be something with pointy ears on a small framed boy. She looked more closely to assure herself. _'Is that a tail?'_ Haruhi felt dumbfounded. She gaze on the long slim black tail as it moves. "IT MOVED!" Haruhi shouted in surprised making the boy scratch her. "OW! What the hell?!" Haruhi held the hand with another. She finally got a full view of the boys appearance. She stared at him which made the boy hiss at her. This could not be real.

"Kyouya-sempai turned into a human cat!" since she felt noting stopping her, she ran towards Nekozawa and shakes him to wake him up.

"Nekozawa-sempai wake up! What happened?! Kyouya has tail and cat ears! He even became small!"Haruhi kept waking her sempai until he finally did.

"Fujioka-san?" He stared at her with a confused look. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Haruhi shouted. It was enough to keep him awake. "Why? What happened?" Nekozawa asked. Haruhi was getting furious but simply pointed at Kyouya. "That happened!"

Nekozawa looked at Kyouya with disbelief. Did he really do this? He was not sure of how to react but he felt like praising himself for achieving one of his clan's secret curse. " I did it! I am finally one step closer to my goals!" He stood up and looked at his latest creation. Haruhi was very confuse of the what was going on but more on how he was reacting. "Nekozawa-sempai please explain to me what happened. I am very sure that turning a teenage boy into a child with cat ears and tail is not normal." Haruhi trying to compose herself. It wouldn't help to panic now. "What you meant was actually teenage boys into children right?" Nekozawa smiled creepily again. Haruhi looked at him for a second while trying to process his words. She then looked around the room. Kyouya was definitely a cat. She went to see what happened to the other host and one by one she took in all what she saw.

There were long ears popping out of his head while a fluffy tail buttoned behind him. Haruhi was certain that Hunny was a bunny. She noticed the boy beside him with black round ears without any tail. Mori-sempai looks like a panda she thought. Haruhi tried to look at the rest. The twins had pointy ears but more broader tail. _'They are definitely foxes!' _Haruhi was sure of it since she saw it on television last time. She then tried to look for the remaining host until she found something move from the curtains. Suddenly it jumped out of its hiding place and started barking. '_Well this really fits him well.'_ she thought and smiled but then it disappeared when she realized her situation.

"Wait! Why are they like this?!" She looked at Nekozawa. "The curse is meant to show the person's attributes so the curse turned them to half animals that shows their characteristics." Nekozawa smile with amusement of what he did. He looked at Tamaki who was barking and running after the twins. Haruhi did not like it one bit. "Since my job here is done, I will report to my father my talents has finally showing up!" he gave Haruhi his creepy looking smiles again as he head to the door but failed to do so when something pulled his cloak.

"YOU WILL FIX THIS NEKOZAWA-SEMPAI." Haruhi gave him a dead glare that froze every part of his body. He can't move or stare away from Haruhi.

"Bu-but.. I don't know how..." Nekozawa said with a disappointed look. Not because he can't help but rather because he was not at that level yet. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?! YOU DID THIS SO UNDO IT!** NOW!**" Haruhi was now furious. How can this man tell her he can't do something after breaking the laws of every scientific facts she studied. "I-I can't.. I don't have the skills yet. It took me a lot of years just to get this done.. I can study more about the reverse way to undo it but it would take a lot of time.. But until then you can take-" He stopped talking when Haruhi held the collar of his long sleeves and pulled him a little closer to her. "Fu-Fujioka-san..?"

"YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THIS MESS." She told him as if she would kill him and it definitely felt that way. Never would have Nekozawa imagined that there was something far more terrifying than Kyouya's wrath. It was Haruhi.

-**END OF FLASH BACK**-

Haruhi finally remembered everything. It was all Nekozawa-sempai's fault although not entirely. The twins have been making fun of him. He was fed up and successfully took revenge in the entire club however she wondered why she was the only one not affected by the curse but then again having to take care all her six friends who are now children with animal ears and tail is somewhat kind of a curse already.

"Kyouya-sempai can you understand me?" she went down to his size so she can have a better look at him but he only scratched her face in reply. "OW! That hurt!" She said as she fell on her butt. Kyouya just went further away from her. She held her face where it was scratched. It didn't seem to have received much damage so she ignored it. Looking at the other host, Haruhi can tell that they did not like her being there except Mori who sits quietly on her bed. The twins were together and was glaring at her while Tamaki endlessly barks. Hunny hid behind the her study table. This was not going to be easy.

Since she thought Kyouya was the unfriendly type she chose to get the others to like her and what would be the first thing that would make animals love human beings? _'Food.' _Haruhi went to the kitchen and went back with a piece of left over hot dog on her hand. She did not seem to have problems with Mori so she went to get someone easy.

"Tamaki-sempai.. Here uhm.. boy? Here's a hot dog. Won't you come near here?" She said. Great now she felt like she was someone perverted or something. It did somehow helped Tamaki stop barking and when Haruhi noticed this, she kept holding the hot dog in front of Tamaki so he can take a sniff of the food. He came closer but his tail still high and had his eyes on Haruhi. He was near and was smelling the food from Haruhi's hand. Haruhi felt a bit tickles from his gestures which made Tamaki step back a little. Haruhi tried to stay still so he wouldn't feel threatened. Tamaki came close again and sniffing the hot dog before taking a bite.

"See I'm not gonna hurt you" Haruhi smiled. She thought that Tamaki being like this was kind of cute until he started licking her fingers. She felt ticklish but tried to keep her posture the same. She placed her free hand on his head and started stroking it since if felt natural to do it to a dog._ 'Wait. Thinking like that is bad.'_ she thought but her thinking was disturbed when she felt a sudden pain on her finger. Tamaki was biting her finger! "No! That hurts! Bad dog!" She said which made Tamaki startled. He gave her a sad look with his ears going down. Haruhi knew he didn't mean it so she apologized. It can't be helped since he was not aware of what he was thinking.

"Ok ok I'm sorry for shouting. I'm ok" She smile and when Tamaki saw this, he rushed towards her making Haruhi fall from her back. Tamaki's tail was waging while his ears are no longer lowered. She patted his head again. This doesn't seem bad. She smiled at the boys innocence until the foxes jumped over and pushed Tamaki away. They started chasing each other making more mess ion her house. _'At least I know now why my house is messy.'_ Haruhi steady stood up and started cleaning. She took the broom and trash bag from the cabinet. Honestly she did not know where to start but she knew she had to begin somewhere. She decided to begin disposing the glasses on the ground since it can harm anyone.

After finish cleaning her home, she looked at how her little roomates are doing. She slowly opened the door and to her surprise she saw them sleeping. They must have been tired from the destruction of her home. She can't help but laugh at the thought. Kaoru and Hikaru were together with their hands intertwined, Hunny was beside Mori, Tamaki almost took the space of her bed because of his position while Kyouya was sleeping on the corner of her bed. She gazed at their peaceful looking faces. She liked this moment to stay but she had to feed them dinner. She closed the door and went to the kitchen area.

She placed the plates on the floor of her living room since she no longer have a table. Haruhi sigh as she thinks of her father's reaction when he gets home. How will she explain to anyone that her friends magically turned into boys with animal ears and tail without getting send to a mental hospital? She can show them to him but Ranka might just faint at the sight.

Haruhi was about to wake up the children when the door bell made a sound. "Just a minute!" Haruhi stood up and fixed herself by straitening her shirt. She would need a bath soon. Cleaning the whole house doesn't help with her personal hygiene. "Who is it?" Haruhi asked before opening the door. She didn't want to simply welcome whoever was outside just because they pressed her doorbell. "Fujioka-san.. It's me" the man said. Haruhi knew who that creepy voice came from.

'Nekozawa-sempai welcome to my home." Haruhi said as she opens the door for him. He smiled at her and entered her home." Arigatou Fujioka-san." He took off his shoes and wore the slippers Haruhi prepared. He heads to the living room as his long cloak follow.

"I think it is better if we ate first before we feed them. I think they'll be a handful considering the destroyed half of my furniture." She said. She was annoyed how the host club manage to keep destroying her property. Haruhi remembered the last time the host club was in her home. Tamaki tried cooking along with the twins and end up burning not only the food but also her pans.

He sat down with Haruhi on the floor while placing his bag on the side. He noticed that the room was small. This place can hardly be enough to store all his cloaks but he did not want to offend Fujioka so he kept his opinion to himself. "You're right Fujioka-san" giving her again that creepy grin. Haruhi know that he didn't mean to scare her all the time but she didn't like it when he is in her home where she supposedly would have a normal time for herself. She had enough of this craziness and she did not want her sempai to add more.

"Nekozawa-sempai... Could you kindly please remove your cloak? I really need something normal in my house." She bluntly told him how it made her feel uneasy with a bored look on her face. "Bu-but.. The light will burn me." He said with concern. How can somebody be burned by that? "Nekozawa-sempai.. I'm sure my light won't burn your skin. I can turn the lamp for you so it would be less.. oh wait. My lamp got broken by those little beasts." She said remembering the pieces of glass she had to pick before Nekozawa arrived. "I-I'm sorry.." Nekozawa can't help feeling like it was his fault when truthfully it was his.

"It is fine sempai but really.. Can you remove the cloak?" She smiled at him. He felt like he should but he was still terrified of the light. Haruhi knew he wouldn't budge so she did what she could think of. Force him to remove it. She held both sides of the hood of the cloak and started to move it down. Nekozawa had the idea of what she was doing so he tried to stop her by holding her arm.

"Fujioka-san d-don't!" He said trying to pry her hands away from him. "Just take it off already. I really need to know that normal still exist even if it is from you sempai." She didn't mean to offend him. He wasn't hurt by her words but he was still scared of the brightness of the room. Haruhi was over powering Nekozawa until gravity did its job. Haruhi fell on top of him but didn't feel any pain since Nekozawa broke her fall and he surprisingly kept her hands to his chest as if by instinct told him that Haruhi shouldn't get hurt. She opened her eyes and realized what she has done. "Are you alright sempai?" Haruhi ask with concern. She felt guilty forcing him to remove his cloak. Maybe the guy has serious confidence issues or some tradition that he had to strictly follow but it was not her place to interfere. "Sorry sempai if I forced you too-" She paused when she saw how Nekozawa looks like. She already saw him before when his little sister visited the school but he looked more different in close up. Haruhi kept observing him while Nekozawa was uncomfortable with their position. Her face inches away from his that he could almost smell her scent. Vanilla? Haruhi's small hands resting on his chest while her's were almost near that they could touch. Her legs were spread apart and separated by his long right leg. She was so close that he can feel her. Nekozawa paniced. He was thinking stuff over Fujioka who happens to be a boy. He blush furiously and tried to look anywhere except at Haruhi.

"Fu-Fujioka-san.. I think we should.. uhm.. eat dinner.." He said while trying to keep his eyes away from her. Haruhi, oblivious as she always was, agreed immediately and moved away from her sempai. Nekozawa was not sure why he felt that way but tried to ignore it. He straighten himself and sat properly as he waits for Haruhi to start eating. He was thought that a guest must always let the host eat first since it is the respectable thing to do.

Haruhi feeling bad that he somehow she knocked down her sempai wanted to apologize but was interrupted when she noticed that Nekozawa's hood was no longer sheltering his head. "Ano.. Nekozawa-sempai. You're hood is down." She told him directly. Nekozawa must have not processed it fast enough since he did not react to her words immediately. Haruhi thought that maybe he was ok leaving his hood down until his sempai started panicking. "NOOO!" Nekozawa screamed and tried to hide his face. Pulling his hood down, he tried his best to shield his skin from the light. "Nekozawa-sempai.. I'm pretty sure my light would not burn your skin so would you kindly please remove your hood?" Haruhi asked nicely. She was too tired to argue with her sempai and forcing him to remove it wouldn't help. Nekozawa took a peek from his hood to see Haruhi. She had her head tilted to the side while her body leaning a bit forward to see if she can see his face. This only made Nekozawa cover himself more. He didn't want Haruhi to see his reaction because he would have to explain it to her even though he doesn't know how to explain it himself._ 'Maybe looking on the food instead..' _Nekozawa thought and focused his eyes on the dinner Haruhi prepared.

Haruhi thought he would remove it but kept it on his head. She shrugged it of thinking that she would convince him another day. She really did feel like the need of having something normal after what just happened and Nekozawa would probably the only think she could think of since he was the only one that knows about the situation. After all, he caused all of this.

-**After Dinner**

Haruhi cleared the plates from the floor and started washing the dishes. Nekozawa didn't want to be a burden so he tried to help by wiping the plates after Haruhi washes them.

"Nekozawa-sempai have you learned anything how to undo this curse?" She asked him as she washed the plates and pass it to Nekozawa. "Unfortunately I haven't.. It would have seem the books that I need to read are not on the proper shelves in my library. I am having it sorted out as we speak so do not worry." He smiled at her and this time it was not terrifying but sadly she did nit notice it because of the hood that covers most of his head.

Haruhi was about to ask her sempai again when suddenly she heard something crash in her room. She knew Nekozawa heard it because she felt him direct his attention where the sound came from. Haruhi gently placed the plates on the sink and wiped her hands on her apron before rushing to her room while Nekozawa soon followed. She opened the door and the first thing she saw was her side lamp broken.

"Not again!" Haruhi now regrets ever having lamps in her home. It was the second lamp today. She tried to set it aside and looked if anyone was hurt. Kyouya was just staring while Mori was still on the same spot where Haruhi found him. Hunny was behind Mori while the twins were on top of Tamaki. Right then she knew they had something to do with it. Nekozawa simply looked at the scene. He saw the broken parts of the lamp on the floor and felt like cleaning it but Haruhi took over before he can even start.

"Fu-Fujioka-san.. I think I should be the one to clean that." He told her as he bent down. "It's alright sempai. I can do it myself. I cleaned the rest of the house just a while ago and I can tell you it was a total wreck so I think I can manage this." She assured him. Nekozawa was not convinced. He felt like he had to do this. Maybe it was guilt that made him want to clean it but whatever it was he was sure he did not want Haruhi to get hurt. He started picking some glass which made Haruhi felt unsettled. "Sempai I really think you shouldn't. I can do it on my own." She told him and smiled. Honestly she didn't want him to get himself hurt but more importantly she didn't want the cleaning to take long since she just remembered that she had to feed the little beasts. Nekozawa stared at Haruhi for a while before looking back at the broken lamp. He felt confused on how he felt whenever Haruhi smiles but he did not let his feelings get the better of him and continued picking the glass.

Without a warning, he felt his back crashing on the ground and the glasses he held were flying off his hand. Something jumped on him that made him lose his balance and let go of the broken pieces of glass. Hikaru managed to jumped over Nekozawa and ran outside Haruhi's room. Kaoru followed while Tamaki chased them while barking. Haruhi knew she had to keep them quiet but she had to make sure if Nekozawa was alright since the broken pieces of the lamp landed everywhere that it managed to cut the cheek of her sempai.

She went over to him and placed her hand on the injured cheek but was startled when Nekozawa suddenly sat up. "Are you alright Fujioka-san?" Nekozawa asked while he placed both of his hands on Haruhi's shoulders. He looked over Haruhi's body to see if there was any blood and relaxed his own body when he saw nothing. He then stared at Haruhi's face if any glass made it there enough to scar her but luckily not a scratched was seen.

"Ano.. Sempai?" She tried to get his attention. She didn't want to exposed his bleeding cheek long enough for it to be infected. Nekozawa notice how he held her and felt a hint of blush came to him. He quickly removed his hands and averted his eyes. Haruhi stood up and went to her closet. She took some cotton balls and alcohol and went towards her sempai. Nekozawa kept his face away from Haruhi which only made it difficult for her to clean his injured cheek. Knowing that her sempai seemed to be distracted from his thoughts, she took the opportunity to pull down his hood and looked for the bleeding cheek. Nekozawa was not able to protest especially when Haruhi help his face with her hand. She definitely have very soft and smooth hands. How can someone do so much labor at home and yet have an amazing skin? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a sting from his cheek. Haruhi gently cleaned his face and placed a band aid to cover it. She failed to notice how close her face with his unlike Nekozawa. He can smell the familiar scent again.

"There! All done." Haruhi smiled and gave him a satisfied nod. She took the rest of the broken glass and threw them in the trash. "Nekozawa-sempai. Did you bring any towels? You can borrow one of mine if you don't have any. It is one the the lower left drawer. The bathroom is just at the left of my room" She went out of her room leaving her blushing sempai on the floor.

Nekozawa didn't know how to react. He quickly put his hood back on assuming that his cheeks were burning because of over exposure to the light. He looked at the room and saw a sitting Mori and Hunny staring at him while a uninterested Kyouya rests on Haruhi's bed. Hearing plates made him conclude that Haruhi was already feeding the twins and Tamaki. Soon enough she would feed Kyouya and the rest. He decided that he should take a bath first before helping Haruhi. He knew that she would want a long bath after all that.

He stood up and made his way to the drawers. _'Which one was it again?' _Trying to recall Haruhi's words just awhile ago. He wouldn't have forgotten it if he was not thinking about Haruhi. Why would he think of Haruhi anyway? He knew Haruhi was cute but it was not enough to keep his attention away. Suddenly his cheeks were hot when he realized that he was thinking of his junior. How can he think that way especially towards a boy? He shakes his head to brush off the thoughts and open the first drawer his hand held. He paused and tried to analyzed what he is currently looking at. He was sure what he is staring at is something a boy shouldn't posses. He tried to remember if Haruhi ever mentioned any siblings. Haruhi was an only child with only her father to take care of her. He was sure that Haruhi didn't not have any girlfriend since her fan girls would have immediately spread that information. Haruhi couldn't possibly have this kind of fetish right? He quickly took the object and closed the drawer. He went out of the room and quickly made his way to Haruhi. Somehow he felt like he needed to make sure he was wrong. He held the object with both of his hand enough for Haruhi to see it properly. Haruhi stared at the object with her eyes wide open. She felt the urge to take it away from him and hit his face but she was too surprised to move.

"Fujioka-san.. A-Are you gay?" Nekozawa asked hesitantly while he held the straps of the strawberry printed bra that was hanging down from his hands. After that all Nekozawa got was a big slap on his cheeks and a screaming Haruhi.

"PERVERT!"

Author's note: I felt like I deprived you guys so I tried making this chapter long. I think the ending was good enough though I feel bad for Nekozawa. I apologize in advance if there are any errors in my grammar or mistakes with my spelling. I'm a bit raw since I haven't wrote any fanfics for a while..

Hopefully I made you guys want more=)

Reviews are very much appreciated!

I shall update soon3


End file.
